


A collection of short tales.

by Dancingmeaves



Category: No fandoms as of yet!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmeaves/pseuds/Dancingmeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a whole bunch of things I've written over the years. There are no fandoms involved just my plan old writing. Pretty sure that no one will read this actually just cause its not fandom related at all, but hey! I don't mind :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It stirred as a light brush down the centre of her spine. she frowned at the sensation before gasping in pain as it intensified ten fold feeling now as if someone was ripping open her back.   
They glanced at her in concern, so she left with muffled, untellegbal excuses of a sore stomach. She hurried down the corridor biting back groans of pain, darting between packed bodies.   
She burst through the double doors heading towards the abandoned part of the school. She tore at her clothes as she went, removing them with frenzied need to be free. Finding shelter in one of the old portables she finally succumbed to her pain a scream tearing from her throat. She fell to her knees the remains of her clothes lay in tatters about her, tears welled from her eyes pouring down her cheeks.   
She scratched at her back, her own skin getting caught in her nails.   
A convulsion wracked her body, she screamed at the intensity of the pain. "Why, why why why why" she chanted to herself incoherently.   
She felt it then, the first rip, her skin on her back begging to tear open. There was nothing she could do to stop it now.   
Her breath came out in ragged pants, her arms wrapped around her as she rocked herself in her pain.   
They came out slowly, agonising as each new centimetre separated itself from the confines of her back into the open air.   
Her breathing was so laboured now, her brain was not gaining the oxygen it needed, she would pass out soon and if she did all would be lost.   
A sudden rush of growth from them caused her to sprawl on her stomach a final scream wrenched from her.   
It was done.   
She did not move for what felt like many hours, the pain still so intense.It was half an hour later when she finally managed to sit up, the pain only dulled slightly.   
There she crouched, surrounded in blood and bodily tissues two wings pink with blood unfurling about her.


	2. Seven Secounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote for my literature class. Not sure how much I like it but I have nothing better to do with it.

Seven seconds, that’s all it took, no longer, no less. Seven seconds and her father was convinced. All she had to utter was three simple words, the syllables rolling off her tongue like a ball down a hill.  
“It wasn’t me”  
Her young mind didn’t fully comprehend the meaning of these words; to her all that mattered was that her dear papa didn’t find out that she had taken several delicious smelling pies from the kitchens.  
The lie was accepted as truth, for even the desperate words spoken from the lips of this man could never be trusted. He was black and therefore worthless.  
She watched on uncertainly, as the man who she had unwittingly condemned to death, was dragged-away.  
Hands reached in plea, imploring words for his family thrown into the empty howl of the wind. The men holding him showed no mercy.  
At her fathers’ request she turned and retreated into the manor. Thoughts of her porcelain dolls filled her mind; already forgotten were the man and his cries for mercy.

 

The warmth of the sun touched her rosy cheeks. A ripple of joy cascaded through her body. She did not wonder at this reaction, but merely accepted it and acted on it as best she could. She ran over the cultivated lawns of the manor, laughter bubbling from her lips.  
Her siblings soon joined her; her brothers began to play rough-and-tumble while her older sisters watched on in mirth, refusing to dirty their marvellous frocks.  
Her eldest brother gripped her in his strong hands and tossed her into the air, causing her to cry out in fear and exhilaration. Gladly she let him place her gently on the ground again, the steady earth beneath her feet a comfort. However it wasn’t long before she was beseeching him to do it again, much to his humour.  
As these things do, the day took on a competitive air. A game of hide-and-go-seek was organised and in moments small bodies were scattered throughout the vast gardens they called home. A singular brother remained, counting aloud. Fugitively he sneaked glances through his fingers in hope of discovering the hiding spots of careless brethren.  
She raced through the trees, heedless of the gashes torn in her summer frock. She came to rest beneath the widespread limbs of a tired oak.  
A triumphant crow from her brother told her he had found his first victim. Her heart seized, however so close they sounded, she had yet to find a nook to hide in.  
She almost missed the sight of an abandoned overgrown arch to her left. As it was a small hare happened to be sitting at its eve. At the sudden arrival of the girl, it decided it was time to be moving on, and so hopped quietly into the confines of a nearby bush.  
The girl, catching the slight movement in the corner of her eye, turned towards the arch. It was unremarkable, and rather a dreary sight, making it an excellent hiding place.  
She hesitated only an indrawn breath before dashing through it. Contrary to its outward appearance the arch continued for what seemed an endless time. A tunnel of metal wreathed in the wilds of nature. The suns warm rays had little reign within its confines.  
A gap in the wall of the arch was easily slipped through, but what she found was unexpected.  
Hidden for years by the embrace of nature, a small garden-hut sat in quiet tranquillity.  
Her caution fled at the birth of curiosity, feet walking with their own will. She pushed upon its small door.  
At the creek of the opening door a gasp came from within.  
A person in this obscure hut; how unusual  
“Is anyone in there?” her voice piped melodious.  
Not a sound answered her. She spoke again into the silence her naivety reassuring her.  
“Please could you come out, its awfully dark in there, and I would ever so like to know who you are”  
Two figures, no more than mere shadows crept forward. Their skin the colour blackened coals. The first figure a woman had her arms enfolding a torso of minimal proportions. The boy of whom it belonged to not much older than the girl.  
Eyes sunken in desperate faces, clothes no more than rags, and hunger creating sheen over russet eyes. Although still young she knew that these people needed help.  
Seven seconds she hesitated before stepping into the hut towards the people.  
“Hello” she piped again, a sweet smile on her face. She continued on when they said nothing. “I’m Annabella, I live in the big house up the hill. I was playing a game of hide-and-go-seek when I stumbled on this place! I didn’t expect anyone to be in this drab-old thing, yet here you are! Say you look terribly starved, would you like some food, we have plenty back at the house, you could come get some!”  
“No no” the woman cried in panic.  
She stared uncertain: what she had said wrong?  
“Don’t you want food?” she asked puzzled  
The woman frowned, speaking to the boy in an unfamiliar tongue. He nodded and stepped forward.  
“Don’t tell anyone” He spoke falteringly, his voice accented in a manner she had not heard before.  
“Tell anyone what?”  
The boy glanced back at his mother who nodded at him encouragingly. She didn’t understand why but she felt these people were afraid of her.  
“That we here” he said softly pointing to himself and then his mother.  
“Must not know”  
What an odd thing to say, surely they wanted food, by the state of them that was obvious. She thought of the nice woman that cleaned her bedroom, she was also dark. She got food, a place to sleep, wouldn’t they want that?”  
“We have plenty of food to spare! All you have to do is come get some.” They glanced between each other and she knew somehow they wouldn’t come.  
“You do look positively ravenous.” She finished sadly.  
“Won’t you let me help you?”  
The woman lurched forward, causing Annabella to step back.  
Realising the woman meant no harm; she stood still as the woman lightly grasped at a ladybug that had been crawling quite unnoticed up Annabella’s arm.  
“Oh isn’t it splendid!” she exclaimed, marvelling at its cherry-red shell and daintily scattered black-specks.  
The woman knelt in front of Annabella beckoning her forward. Annabella came closer, looking first into the eyes on the woman and then at the woman’s palm where the ladybug sat placid.  
The woman began to speak in her language. The boy who had come closer began to translate as for her.  
“See ladybug, it sits on my mother’s palm lazy, happy, it feel safe. Even though its life relies on my mother”  
As she spoke the woman began to close her hand about the ladybug. Annabella watched fascinated as the ladybug started frantically roaming the woman’s hand.  
“Now as my mother begins to close her hand the bug begins to panic, it does not wish to be in cage”  
The woman closed her hand, the ladybug trapped within.  
“The bug is afraid now, it is caged, it know that its life is in the hands of my mother. But it was like this all along it just did not know.” The boy motioned to himself and his mother.  
“This is us, we were like bug, we did not know that our lives sat on someone else’s hand. Then hand began to close about us, we began to fear, but not know, until it was to late.”  
The woman opened her hand and the ladybug flew free, landing on a leaf just outside the door.  
“We are free now, like bug on leaf. You tell people that we here and we shall become like bug on hand again”  
Silent Annabella nodded her head, she thought she understood now, after all that lovely lady that cleaned her room wasn’t free either, even if she seemed it.  
“I can still bring you food if you would like” they smiled at this, and somehow as young as she was, she knew that if she returned they would not be here.  
“I better be going now, they shall all be wondering where I got to”  
She turned to leave, but a question occurred to her, so she spun back as if fearing they had left. They still stood there much to her relief, clinging together. Softly she queried:  
“How did you know the hand was closing?”  
The boy answered despondently  
“My father was taken for stealing food he did not steal”  
She nodded and left. She was not to see them again.  
Annabella had known that would be his answer. She didn’t know the feeling that washed through her as she walked. Although we know it as guilt. It was unquestionable what she had to do.

Seven seconds, that’s all it took; seven seconds and intentionally she saved a life.  
“Sorry I got lost! Can we start again?”


	3. Banished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one I wrote when I was in year 9 at school. Had to be related to the roman empire....

My breath plumed about me, the white tendrils lasting a few seconds before disappearing in the freezing air. Behind me trudged two horses one was a lustrous midnight black well built and strong her name was Mirebell, the other was a dappled gray, smaller in frame but still able to carry her fair share in weight, her name was Hiltonia . Both horses carried saddle packs which were brimming over with my last possessions.

 My eyes filled with tears when I thought of the events of the past few weeks, forced from my home by Roman soldiers, I had to watch as my wife and three children were murdered in front of me. I had only got away because I had killed five men in my desperation to escape. I didn’t stick around to see who would come after me, so grabbing my two horses and a few important possessions I fled. I had lived in Rome for all of my life, only leaving when the army demanded I join to help fight off Rome’s many enemies, but that was four years ago, I had lived with my family since then, plowing my fields, enjoying life. Now I was on the run because I had angered the new emperor by stealing the only woman he ever loved.

                  The landscape around me was covered in a fine layer of snow indicating that winter now had its claws well and truly sunk into the land. The few shrubs still growing in this barren land were covered in white crystals and were slowly dying of frostbite. My own body was not holding up well, it had been five days since I last seen a town and two day since my food had run out, if I did not find food soon I would die.

                   Sighing heavily I stopped and turned to my only companions the horses. “Come on girls, we better stop and get some water” reaching into Hiltonia’s saddle pack I pulled out a flint and a dry piece of wood (I was running out of wood quickly too), I bent down and struck the flint several times before a bright spark flared and the wood started to burn, a few minutes later I had a cheery fire going and was proceeding to rub my aching muscles. Once I had worked out the worst of my stiffness I got up and grabbing a pot out from Mirebell’s saddle pack I strode over to a fresh pack of snow and scooped it up with the pot. I walked back and placed the pot on the fire waiting for the snow to melt so I could have some water.

                  After an hours rest I was back on the road again, if my navigation was correct then I was one hundred kilometers from the once were borders of Germania, only recently conquered by the Roman Empire. I knew that I would find refuge there because the roman hold over Germania was still weak. As the days passed at what seemed frustratingly slow rate, I started to see signs of human habitation, a fence post there, a feed shed there. I lived off what I found in those sheds, by then I was desperate for food, water no longer able to fill my stomach. Two days ago I would have flinched at the thought of eating what I found in those sheds, but now I was past caring.

 When the sun reached its zenith on the forth day I stood on the rise of a small hill to look down upon the ruins of a large town. My heart sunk, the Roman Empire was a brutal enemy, and when angered were quick to reap and pillage. Deciding to see if any thing of use had been left I rode down into the ruins of the town. Everywhere I looked was destruction, some of the houses were still standing, but most had been burned or raised to the ground. Thoughts that were still standing I raided for food, in a few the house owners were still their, their bodies frozen in their death positions, bloody gore surrounding them.

My stomach heaved when I found these gruesome sights, how could any person do such harm, the Romans were cruel to have killed they way they did in this village, not even infants were spared. Once I filled my packs with all the food I could, I mounted Mirebell and rode out of the town as fast as I could, not wanting to be among the dead any longer. I rode non stop for two hours before lack of light forced me to stop for the night.

My dreams that night were filled with nightmares, the dead that I saw in that village walked into my dreams, begging to live, I couldn’t move I was frozen with fear in the dream when all I wanted to do was run, cold hands grabbed me the owners of the hands screaming at me to let them live, my wife and children were among them. Crash! I woke with a start; the screaming of the dead in my dream was all around me, my guts clenched in terror. I leapt to my feet grabbing my short sword that always lay beside me. It was then that I realized that it was not the dead screaming but Mirebell’s distressed neighing. I raced to my horse’s defense stumbling over rocks in the dark. She was surrounded by a pack of wolves, which had ignored their usual caution of bigger prey and had attacked the two horses out of hunger. Hiltonia lay dead a few paces from me and Mirebell was wounded bleeding out of many cuts, some looked frightfully deep.

The wolves had not yet caught my sent; I edged around them, waiting for the right moment to strike. There it was! The Wolves had broken formation; I lunged in and killed one of the wolves instantly, another a few seconds later. Mirebell reared on her hind legs and kicked one in the head, the wolves not liking this turn of events retreated.

I led Mirebell to the remains of my fire, she wasn’t in a good way, sweat lathered her trembling sides and blood covered her whole body. Quickly I grabbed my saddle bags, I made a few makeshift bandages out of my clothes, some I used to wash away the blood the rest I wrapped tightly around Mirebell’s worst wounds, I gave her a little water before I got her to lie down, I prayed to god that she would not die, she was my last friend in this unknown land.

The morning revealed Mirebell to be alive, she would take many weeks to recover but she would live. Thus we continued on horse and owner, on the run from the Roman Empire.       


	4. Separated

The earth shook at three o’clock. Xavier tumbled out of bed instantly awake, he sprung up and sprinted out his bedroom door. “Zoe! Sebastian!” he yelled. The walls quivered and the ground quaked beneath him. Outside car alarms rang and dogs barked.   
Xavier reached the end of the corridor and almost fell down the stairs. He grasped onto the banister, steading himself before bounding down the stairs. “Zoe! Sebastian!” he called again, his heart thumping in panic. “Over here” Zoë wailed. He spotted an arm under one of the heavy roof railing. “SHIT” he cursed.   
He ran over to her, her eyes were wild with panic. “It’s ok, I’m here, are you hurt?” Zoë's voice shook as she replied. “I don’t know” she sobbed. “I need you to be strong ok? I’m going to slowly lift this off you and you need to wiggle out from under it.” He said soothingly. She nodded. “Ready, one, two, three!” his muscles strained to move the railing. Something sharp prodded into his skin, causing him to lose his grip. Before he could let go, an extra set of hands joined his and together they were able to life the railing.  
Zoe scrambled into Xavier’s arms, tears leaking out the corner of her eyes. Xavier looked gratefully at Sebastian. “Is everyone all right” he asked quietly. Zoe nodded her big brown eyes solemnly. Sebastian put on a wacky smile. “A little ground movement can’t bother me.”  
Xavier didn’t feel like laughing. He stood up, placing Zoe in front of him. “Zave you’re bleeding” she whispered. Xavier glanced absently down at his arm. A small but deep gash bled freely on his forearm. He looked at the railing and noticed a massive splinter that stuck out of it. That was what he had felt before.   
“It’s nothing Zo’, I’ll just put something over it.” At his words Sebastian ran into the kitchen bringing back the first aid kit. He placed it on the table rummaging through it until he found a bandage. “Here” he said, handing it over to Xavier. “Thanks” he said as he began to roll it over his wound. When he was done he tucked the loose end in and put a small piece of tape on it.  
“I want mummy and daddy” Zoe whimpered, Xavier hugged her. “We will have to go find them, they were at a party remember?” She sniffled “yes”.   
He looked at Sebastian. “We can’t stay here; we will be better out in the open.” Sebastian nodded seriously. He gestured to the stairs “Zo’, Seb’ grab the emergency bags and some flash lights, but be careful. I’ll meet you both down stairs” They headed up stair to follow his directions. Xavier turned and walked slowly down the stair case carefully checking the stairs to make sure they wouldn’t collapse.  
He stood in shock as he reached the street. The moon bathed the street with a silvery glow. The road had cracks running through it, cars that had lined the side of the street were strewn everywhere, glass was broken, street lamps fallen and a few of the buildings down the street had tumbled in upon themselves.  
Oh lord, please let mum and dad be alright. He heard the others come up behind him, there indrawn breathes at the sight of the destruction. Grimly he grabbed one of the bags from Seb’s hand. “Let’s go. Remember the party was on Hunter Street, Fifth” they nodded and Sebastian handed out the flash lights he held in his hands. Xavier switched his on, the light leaving an imprint on his retina even with the bright moon. The others followed suit, then together they headed off.   
As they weaved their way through the destruction, Xavier questioned if this was the right thing to do. He did not turn back.   
The air was chilly. It was autumn in New Zealand. Xavier led them ten blocks before he allowed them to rest. Small tremors still rocked the ground beneath them. Xavier found a park away from the larger, older buildings, more susceptible to collapse.  
There they pulled out some small snacks, there munching loud in the still night. He frowned when he saw Zoe shivering. “Here Zo’ take my jacket” she didn’t move looking stubbornly at the ground. “God dam it Zoë, you need to stay warm!” he shouted  
“Hey, that’s enough!” Sebastian barked at Xavier his voice breaking into a lower more commanding voice. He grabbed the jacket from Xavier’s hands and held it out for Zoe looking her in the eyes “Zave is right Zo’ you have to stay warm.” She meekly accepted Xavier’s jacket from Sebastian.  
Xavier scowled, wrapping his arms around himself. “Let’s go” they picked up their bags and headed back into the city.   
The sky was beginning to lighten when they reached Hunter Street. They hurried along the street, anxiously counting down the numbers. On there right the ocean lapped gently. Even the sound of the ocean which normally calmed him could not stop Xavier felling dread at the amount of tumbled buildings.   
“Nooo” Zoe cried in despair when they finally found the building that was marked number five, or what was left of it. It once would have reached eight stories high but now all that remained was a tumbled mess. A crowd of people stood outside, they approached them. Xavier felt sick with despair.   
“Please, do you know if a Marcel and David Kinnley where in there?” he asked. A few mumbled but an older woman replied directly. “Yes, I met them last night at the party that was here, I'm so sorry I don’t think they got out.” Her eyes were sorrowful.   
Xavier stood in shock. Zoe broke into tears, Sebastian tried to comfort her, but he too was crying. He was so young to be without parents Xavier caught himself thinking. Xavier thanked the woman rejecting her offer for help. He pulled Zoë and Sebastian to the edge of the street, and onto the beach.  
They walked a mile up the beach. Xavier wanted to get as far away as possible. Finally they stopped unable to continue.

 

  
Before them the ocean spanned, the edges of the bay visible. The ocean was a deep blue with purple streaks. The sun rose casting shots of vermillion and rose through the sky.” Why is it so beautiful?” Zoë whispered.   
“Zoe! Sebastian!...Xavier!.” they turned at their shouted names. In the light of the sun two figures ran towards them. Zoe was first to recognise them. “Mum! Dad!” she yelled before running towards them. She was scooped up by two sets of waiting arms. They hugged her tightly. A few seconds later Sebastian was in their arms as well.  
Xavier hung back, wanting to join them, but not wanting to give up his leadership. The woman pulled back, tears in her eyes. “We were so worried about you all.” She looked at Xavier, smiling, “Where is your jacket!” Zoë piped up. “He gave it to me!”   
The man gestured to Xavier’s arm. “Doesn’t hurt to much, does it?” Xavier shook his head. The woman beckoned Xavier. Xavier walked forward and joined the embrace from his parents. They were safe…


	5. Radom thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are a few random thoughts that I've had and just jotted down on my iPhone. The two oldest are from year 8.

Posion

Have you ever noticed that life isn't what it appears to be, well those are the moments that you see the flip side the side that seems all white and fluffy on outside but when you hug it close to you, poison barbs stick into you and imbed themselves in you, so slowly you become fond of them even though every time you move they dig a little deeper and release a bit more poison in you blood, eventually you become the carrier the one who spreads the poison.............. but wait, their are others a force who fight this killer, these deadly weeds, and when infected they simply brush off the clinging specimen and give the poison an antidote stopping the spread of this parasite which thrives off people such as we can be.

 

Mass

One mass, one flowing wave striving towards different goals, living with one another, working together, learning the ways and laws of our diverse culture. Each and every individual trying to make their own way in this world, every individual adding to the wave making it bigger and louder until the roar of the wave is deafening screaming for attention. Not one drop of water in this great mass is the same each having different goals, thoughts, looks and dreams. No single drop of water can be spared from this wave for without every drop the wave and the noise would lessen, leaving an absence that will be noticed. Don't Give Up…

  
Nixon  
Softly, softly blows the wind,

the stars ignite,the light consumes and the grass weaves and blows to the patterns of the night.  
Life is love, love is peace and nothing feels cold like the jealousy and hate of another.

The ocean is deep, mysterious and merciless but full of life, dreams and hope, nothing holds back the fury of it's waves yet all feel soothed by the gentleness of it's ways.

Tick, tick, tick goes the time, rarely following orders always being found in the middle of trouble, yet never popping it's own bubble, it is it's own master, it is only what fate tell it to be.

Leaves that dance among the trees thrown from side to side and mind to mind never staying longer than a passing thought.

Galaxies been and gone remembered only by what once was and yet now is not, afraid of losing of what we are not sure.

Meteors drift lost and lonely their souls wandering the skys of worlds that reach far and high.

Nothing touches the heart of the fire, it's ever burning flame never ceasing, flickering to the breath of a thousand spirits.

Above and below the cries of a million crows, the heart begins to bloom and nothing can hold it back,belief fills all, hate is a part of everyone, we choose weather or not if it goes.

Rise high and mighty like the mountain unmovable untouchable, carve your own path like the rushing river.

Live life love life and don't stop believing we are only as good as we think we are.


	6. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I was planning on making this one into a story but that was in year 7...so I really have no use for it anymore.

It was a dark afternoon the sky was dark the trees lashed In the wind and not single soul could be seen walking the paths of central park, New York. Even on the coldest of days people braved the weather to walk through central park to do business that to them seem of the upmost importance, so central park had never seen such a people less day. Why you ask? well today people were going out of there way to skip central park to them they had some practical reason to miss a walk through the park, but without realizing it they would not enter this area for reasons that would make them quiver in there boots. The future of this world hung in the balance. history is made up of key points if certain moments were to change even in the most slightest way we would not be where we are now, billions of paths split off from each of these points, one of these points was fast approaching some who where more sensitive could almost feel a quiver in the air suggestion of a new beginning a new era a new feeling to life which gave them a spring in there step because new is always good is it not?   
So the world, this world prepared itself for a change that would take it further then ever before,and only one question could be asked would this turn of the world bring around new life or more death? 

The mirror showed a young woman, beautiful and strong on the outside but insecure and frightened on the inside. The body was well kept. A curve danced it's way down her form which could drive any man mad, the head was crowned with flowing black hair that waved down to the middle of this young woman, the lips were full and could be turned up into a rich smile that attracted even the most oldest and emotionally hurt widow, lastly the eyes a rich brown with flecks of blue, green and hazel which could make her eyes dance with mystery. The body of this young woman seemed to sigh in the mirror the young woman thought:  
Sixteen years, sixteen years of life, sixteen years of learning, learning how to crawl and then walk, learning how to talk to understand the many different emotions in the voice and the meaning hidden behind each word, learning maths, English and the other things required of this age, learning how to feel pain how to love how to smile and rebound from things that hurt and last learning how to trust.......sixteen years I have lived and in that sixteen years I have learnt many, many things but I still have much to learn, but I have made it this far, so surely I can go


	7. Collection of my own memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write out some of my memories for a writing class that I took.  
> I decided to write my memories from the perspective of fear.  
> These were the result.

## Dark dreams.

 

The ball rolled, there was nothing, the dark was all consuming. The ball and the maze of light were all that there was in this dark. The child woke paralysed her thoughts frantic and afraid. The dream was horrible; it always left her in a mindless pit of fear.  She lay stiff in her bed waiting for something nasty, something dark and scary to happen, though she didn’t know what.                                                                     She could see nothing just the dark. She scrambled up reaching for the light that she knew must be there. Her hands clasped thin air. A low whine escaped her lips, ‘daaddie’ she moved around the bed frenzied trying to find the light, she could feel the bed beneath her but that was all the sheets getting tangled in her limbs. ‘Daadie’ her voice louder now more panicked. ‘Please’ she sobbed out; she clutched her long legs to her chest and rocked back and forth. “Daaaaad! I’mmmm scared’ she cried her voice choked. Tears poured out of her eyes, desperate she reached out again. She touched a rough surface and recoiled before tentively reaching out again. She pressed her hand firmly up on the surface then followed it to the end of the bed on her hands and knees. She sobbed to herself, wanting someone to come save her. She knocked into a hard post which she knew to be the end of her bed, almost crying with relief she shifted over and crawled up her bed. Careful not to fall off the side of the bed she probed the air with her hand, her hand shook violently. Her fingers brushed the edge of the lamp and she leapt forward turning on the light. She cried out in relief, the light instantly calming her. Still her heart fluttered in her chest and her palms were slick with sweat. Fear was a horrible thing and she so often found herself in a state of panic.

 

## The Beasts.

 

I stood at the gate, unwilling to remove the latch that kept caged, the foul beasts inside. I clutched the long smooth stick in my hand. I had spent many hours removing the bark and the small knobs, it was a formidable weapon, one that could easily concur the beasts.                                                                                        Moving my grip on the stick once again. My hand moved forward jerkily, I stopped, gasped some air then reached forward again each movement controlled. The beasts inside crooned at me, the leaders’ small maroon eyes glaring at me his head copying the movement of mine. I slid the bolt across, and yanked the wooden gate wide open. I turned and sprinted into the raspberry patch. They rushed out in a large pack, enjoying the taste of freedom. All of the females gave me a wide birth, they had nothing against me. Two of the males stood and stared at me; one beat his wings and crowed at me his voice loud and proud. I growled at them and took a mock swing at them; they glared at me but moved off. One left, I thought, the most dangerous of them all. I looked into the pen and spotted the large feral beast. His feathers were a midnight black with patches of tan and white running throughout, he cocked his head at me, slowly he strutted out. His eyes didn’t more from mine. My heart pounded in my chest and I bought the stick up into a defensive position. As he came out the door I tensed ready for his horrible attack. My palms were sweaty, this monster was dangerous.

                  He came at me, jumping up and flapping his wings in my face. His claws were outstretched and his eyes were blood red.’ ARRRRRRG’ I yelled before swinging my stick. I hit him. Clean in the chest, it wasn’t enough to stop him. I backed away. He followed. I growled at him and he almost seemed to laugh at me.  I was well and truly in the raspberry patch now and I had lost sight of him amongst the high stalks. “Stuff this” I muttered to myself. I turned and ran. Not looking back. I heard his triumphant crow. I stopped.  “You won this time but I’ll get you next time you little bugger” I screamed my voice echoed around the clearing. I could hear the promised threat in the reply crow that I got from him; our voices met in a loud crescendo before fading away leaving nothing but the wind in the trees. I turned satisfied, he was dangerous but I was bigger and smarter. I would win. “I hate stupid chooks, especially that rooster!” I muttered under my breath. They truly were beasts in disguise. Something that I feared….. But fear is not always something you know in your heart, sometimes it can be sprung upon you.

## The Storm.

                                             

The veranda was completely clean, thanks to her sweeping efforts. “I’ll be back in a while ok dad?” a man with pure blonde hair looked out the glass door, his round glasses highlighting his bright blue eyes. “Ok be back for lunch” the girl smiled, and then nodded. She felt at peace, nothing could bother her….could it? “Com’on Felcore, Flame, let’s go” two blurs ran out of the door, one a white, tan colour and the other a bright orange sheen, she closed the door behind them, and then sprinted off the porch her blonde hair blowing out behind her.                                                                                                                           The paddocks were a lush green, spanning for miles in each direction. A small road wound through the hills and the occasional car would pass the outlying farms. The girl grinned when she got out between the fence and the few pine trees that ringed the house and its veggie patch. She breathed in deeply, talking in the beautiful clean air. There is no place as wonderful as this, she thought to herself. She ran with the dogs over the green paddock heading for the small hill that had always intrigued her, because it was in the middle of nowhere.                                                                                                       It was covered with pines and many black cows. She was out of breath by the time she reached the hill. The cows eyed her as she walked up the hill. The girl ignored them, the dogs crowding at her feet. She sat down on the top of the hill, finding a spot without a cow patty. She patted Flame loving her bright silky red coat. Her hair flew madly about her, there was a storm forming, and it was coming fast. Already the dark clouds were covering the picturesque blue sky. She loved it, the drama. She stood up and twirled, her eyes closed. Turning she opened her eyes then ran down the hill jumping over fallen branch limbs, she climbed into one of the pine trees, letting her legs swing in the breeze. The wind was really picking up now and despite herself she was starting to feel a little nervous, sitting on a tree in the middle of a lightning storm was not the best idea.                                     She jumped off the tree and called Felcore and Flame to her. The cows started to gather around her. She ignored them and her increasing worry. She started to walk; trying to stay calm she moved around the hill, she didn’t want to go over it. The clouds were heavy and dark now only faint pieces of blue sky were left. The cows were staring at her. Their black eyes dark, suspicion in them. “Do you mind?” the girl asked her tone more confident than she felt. “Please let me through” she said. She got past the hill then it was just a straight stretch to the house, except, the cows were following her. “Shit” she cursed under her breath.  She began to take longer strides; panic began to uncurl in her heart. The cows followed, there were so many of them. She noticed that the cows were practically focused on the dogs. “Felcore, flame, get here” she said guardedly. The dogs came to her obediently, they could sense her unease. She leant down and picked them up, cradling them under her arms. The cows began to close in. Then the storm broke. She ran. The cows followed, kicking up dirt, her heart beat loud and fast. Her legs pumped rhythmically. The rain drenched her almost instantly. Not far now, she encouraged herself. Her mind raced with fear. “PISS.OFF.COWS” she yelled her voice rising in panic. Boom, thunder crack and the cows scattered. The girl felt immense release. She came into the shelter of the pines surrounding the house and sat down on a rock that was imbedded in the ground. Tears welled into her eyes, but she held them back. The dogs’ nuzzled in close to the girl and they watched the rain pour…..

## Anger is fear….

I slowly came awake. I lay in my bed, I was warm, safe, and I had nothing to worry about, except for the pounding music. I turned onto my back. Why? Why did she always have to do this? I felt a blind unknown fury build up inside of me; I hated her, every piece of her! I pulled my pillow around me ears and brought my covers tightly about me. The light from under the door was comforting, it was true, but it also represented something that made me sick with hate. How could she do this to me? All I wanted was to love her and have her help me and comfort me, be my mother! It was so annoying! Constant and frustrating, that heavy buzz of music. I rolled over knowing that I would give in soon. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face.  Please just go to sleep, I thought. But its literally moving your bed, a small voice replied, and you know she won’t shut up. It was true. I looked over at my desk and sure enough my water was vibrating with the loud bass that mum had playing. Just get up! The voice yelled at me. So I did, I forced my limbs to move. First my fingers, then my toes, until finally I had my whole body up and out of bed. I stomped throughout the house, as if announcing my anger. Skye, our miniature foxie, looked up as I passed, her eyes curious. I pushed the back door open letting it bang loudly behind me. Not that mum would hear. I wish she knew how much I hated her for making me like this. Angry, I hated being angry. It was dark outside and that scared me but I pushed onwards. There it was mums ‘sanctuary’ her ‘art shed’. The windows streamed bright yellow light and the whole thing seemed to quiver with the gaudy music that its walls barely contained. I marched up to the door and pulled it open. My face hard and my mind whirring with a thousand thoughts. All I wanted was one decent night sleep! She didn’t even notice me, her back was facing me and her hand held a paintbrush which she was swiping up and down another of her stupid paintings.                                                                                                                                                                                       “MUM” I yelled. She turned to look at me her face a mere mirror of its usual expressive self. “Gooooo back to bed” she slurred.                                                                                                                                                               ” Only if you go to bed!” I ran in and turned off the music she looked at me her face empty her voice indignant “heeeey, that’s nott faiir” her voice slow, each word carefully pronounced                                       “It’s perfectly fair” I almost screamed back, “I just want to sleep!!!!!”  Her face almost looked guilty, almost. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. I turned off all the lights and threw out the wine. I frickening hated it! I had got her inside, a feat normally I was unable to do. “Come on mum go to bed” I said, she was deteriorating quickly. “But I don’t want tooo” she whined. I dragged her into her room and helped her get undressed and into her nighty. “Go, to, sleep” I said slowly. Mum nodded “I’ll just get a cup of tea” I wanted to protest I didn’t trust her. “Fine, then go to bed” I snapped.   I crossed the hall and slipped under my covers. I listened carefully, I almost jumped up when I heard mum go out the backdoor again, but I few seconds later she was back. The kettle boiled and then thankfully I heard her light going out. There would probably be no school tomorrow…… mums hangovers always left her depressed and hating herself, I hated her and I feared the nights when I got in the car and I could smell the first drops of wine of her lips……

 

## Fear is empowering, but it is only a small part of life, it makes us respect all else.

 

She drew her legs into a meditation position. And breathed the sweet summer air. The world was at her liberty and she was at its. The sun was casting violet, vermillion, and rose streaks across the sky. She turned and smiled at her friends, who sat around her.  Emma was catching locusts. She grinned to herself as she watched as Lucy proclaim animal cruelty, towards Emma’s caught locusts. She turned her gaze to the others. She found that Holly and Jess were enjoying the sunset like her.                                    She turned back to the amazing view of the sun setting on her small home town. She truly felt at peace. It was at times like these where everything seemed so silly so unimportant, all the problems people faced, their petty worries. She knew that it all was silly, really, but when there, in the middle of everything it was important. Yes there were people out their suffering far worse than her, and yes she did care, she did feel guilty that she had been lucky enough to be born where she had been. But she knew that there actually wasn’t much she could do. One day she would get out in the world and help people, but for the moment she would just be a teenager and focus on her petty problems.                                                                                                                                                                                                           “Is Amelia dead or something?” Holly asked. Jess laughed ‘she’s like some sort of statue,” sometimes she felt like no one understood. “Guys” Lucy whispered all secretly “I think she’s meditating” they all laughed at that. She didn’t mind. She opened her eyes and turned to them smiling, then simply saying “not dead, just a statue of life.” They all laughed together. Holly looked at everyone sneakily “anybody else have an urge to roll down the hill?”                                                                                                                              “Holly” her voice was serious. “Where on a golf course, the grass is green, and thick and the sun is setting”, she paused for dramatic effect, “WHO DOESN’T WANT TO?” They got up and bolted down the path, she was first and she went down the hill straight away. Her arms and legs were pinned to her body . The freshly mown grass covering her. The others were right behind her. They all laughed and screamed together. So the sun set, leaving each of the girls with another memory.


	8. Free flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just something that I let out. A touch random...but oh well!

Swaying in a repetitive motion he clasped his hands together, his leather gloves furrowing in protest.   
Wary eyes watched from a nearby seat while a little further along a couple groped at each other in drunken stupor.   
A tried trail of smoke curled from the cigarette hanging lifelessly from his lips, betraying the no smoking sign just behind him.   
Dark streets lay silent as the train passed, it was too late for many to be out.   
Slowly he opened his eyes a frown flitting across his narrow face. The owner of the wary eyes shuffled nervously in her seat purposely averting her eyes.   
Not long now  
He slinked to a seat, languidly stretching as he receded into a mass of angles on the edge of the chair.   
His bag lay next to him and he fingered it mindlessly. It held an important item. He glanced into the sheen of the window despirate scratches of board passengers from the past cracking his reflected image.   
He was grotesque, his moustache greezie and hovering just above his slightly jutted lips as a fat slug would sit in a slimy pool.   
He ran a boney hand through his dry hair dandruff floating like white snow drifts about his face. He scowled. He hated this place.   
This temple that kept him trapped, made a child squeal at the sight of his face and women grasp at the horror of his malformed features. He was despicable.   
All the world could see it, even him.  
But still. His bag.   
An unpleasant smile creeped its way onto his maw, his cigarette now lying forgotten as another despicable commodity on the floor of the barren train.   
He would lament no more, his decrepit shoulders straightened at the thoughts of glory that came with any thought related to his precious bag.   
All would be well   
Outside the breaks were engaged and the trains wheels screeched to a stop sounding worse than a gaggle of first year violinists.   
So rapt was he in his mangnamous dreams that he stood and with a quick step, a press of a bottom and a swoosh of doors was confronted with the chill Melbourne air. 

Fritened eyes now stared at the forgotten bag, glancing between the exciting figure and the forgotten prize. What was inside.

He floated onto the platform and to the streets above, the shadows becoming a playground for his stupendous imagination.   
When he went to twirl in the transparent rain he stood realising his grevious mistake. Gone was his bag. Gone was it's contents. 

The woman stood nervously edging towards the bag. Inside a ticking sound emanated.  
Inside she could hear her doom as a reverberating tone reminding her of things long lost and once so important. Now no more than a seldom thought on the puff of the wind, the trill of a song, the brush of an object.   
Was it all truly so meaningless. Is that why she now found herself so terribly alone while her father battled in the twilight zone.   
She found the source of the ticking noise!   
No perhaps not.   
She backed away, her heart raced. Was this the end. She was glad it had finally come.   
Crash, the squeeling of the wheels once again, sparks flying. 

He raced, he flew, his legs that had always been objectified leaps and bounded, fast, so fast. He called to the yellow beckon and it came.   
It sped him on his way, it's four contacts ensuring a connect with it. His bag. He could not loose it now.   
There it was a worm crawling along in the dirt. It squeeled at him, it did not want him back. He ignored it. He jumped beyond the platform and into the enclosure.  
The woman screamed he was back.   
He ignored the wraith. The phantom and carefully, delicately embraced it. His bag, his precious wonderful savour.   
His son. Lying in curious calm tapping gently on his metal friend. His toy car.   
All would be well.


	9. Journal In Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from year 7. ahh I have a feeling that I didn't actually write the other 4 days. I think my friends did...so those are lost to time.

**1996BC (middle Egyptian era)** **Day 1 of 6**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

_My 1 st day in the Egyptian country was highly fascinating. The weather was extremely hot and the air was dry and it left me rather parched. As I got off the camel (with a painfully sore back) I looked around me with great interest, the clothing of the poor of the outer city was unlike anything that the people of Greece wore, both the men and the women wore a light linen material or a type of animal hide, the women just had it as a long dress where as the men tied some kind of string around there wast. As I looked closer I could see the difference between the slaves and the common peasants, the slaves had nothing but a small piece of animal hide to cover there parts and somewhere even fully naked where as the peasants had clothes covering there whole body with articles of finely made jewellery on their fingers, around their necks and some with studs in their ears. Even the lowest of peasants had an amazing covering of black Kohl around their eyes, on their lashes and eyebrows, the women looked stunning and the men looked intimidating. As I got further in to the city I saw plants that were new and exotic to my eyes, one in particular caught my eye I found out that the beautiful plant was called a blue lotus and that it grows on water._

_The homes of the peasants where one roomed mud brick houses with a ladder or steps of some sort leading up to the roof, it looked liked the people of the house mainly slept and worked on the top of these simple homes, which in my opinion was a smart idea considering that if they did no do this the whole family would have to share one stuffy little room and that would be uncomfortable and extremely hot. I must go now I have much to do before the day is finished I hope tomorrow is filled with as much wonder as today was._

**1996BC (Middle Egyptian era)** **Day 2 of 6**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

_Today I have decided to go and see the mummification process, it sounds tricky and complex and I am very much looking forward to seeing how they perform such a ritual. As I arrive at the ‘ibu’ or in other words ‘the place of purification’ I look around me and I see many with sad and unhappy faces I believe that they are the loved ones of those who have passed on. I walk over to a raised platform which a body is lying on; “he is newly dead” says the embalmer who is working on him. I find out that the first process of  preserving this dead man is to wash him with the water of the Nile so as  to rid him of any dark sprits on his body, after this the embalmer makes a cut on the left side of the body ( it made me feel quite sick) so as to remove most of the internal organs, as he does this he tells me that if they did not remove the internal organs then the organs would decompose quickly and therefore the rest of the body would rot away. The embalmer then has the job of packing the liver, lunges, intestines and stomach in this powder called natron which will dry them out, I notice that he has left the heart in the body curious I ask why this is so, he looked at me stunned and said“ we leave the heart in the body because it is the centre of intelligence and felling and when we go to the after life we are judge on the size of our heart.” I could tell from the way he looked at me that he was angry that I did not know about the importance of the heart so I did not ask him any more questions. Next the embalmer did something that startled me he stuck a long hook up his nose and he pulled the brain out in little pieces( I looked away  for I felt my stomach churn at the gruesome sight) once he finished pulling out the brain, I watched entranced as the embalmer stuffed and covered the body with natron so the body could dry out. The embalmer told me to move away for they would have to wait one new moon before they could continue on with the process. He told me at my disappointed face that the last steps were to rub the skin with oils to keep the skin elastic, they then would rap the now fully purified body with a white sheet several times and then place it in a beautifully made coffin. So as the day came to an end I left the ‘ibu’ and went back to my bed for the night.......... shall wright tomorrow good night for now._


	10. Imaginative Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little something from my time at school.

Sitting down at the desk the woman had to squint through the bright light of the computer screen in the dark room. Alex was in bed, somewhere she knew she should be. _”I’ll just write this, then I’ll go to bed”_ Settling herself with her coffee mug hot and steaming on the table beside her she began to write….

Hunger, that’s all she could feel. That and the ever present need that plagued her every thought, the reason she was in this mess. Imogen glanced up seeing slivers of moon through the thick canopy of branches. She shivered, all her life she had been surrounded by people, now she was alone. _No one understands_ , she thought. She trudged onwards pushing through the heavy foliage. Her arms were already heavily battered layered with many small scratches, most were clotted, a few still bled freely…..

_“Her brother could of inflicted these wounds”_ the woman thought to herself. _“No, not her brother, he’s dead. Maybe the leader of the group. Yes. That makes more sense, now just to let them know that...”_ Pleased with herself she read over the last line then continued..

Most were clotted, a few still bled freely. Not all were from the thorns on the foliage. She just had to get away from them and this was the only place she knew of, that’s if she could find it.                                                                                She pushed her shoulder length brown hair out of her face, her blue eyes searching for the road that she knew must be ahead. Pulling her rucksack from her back, she grabbed out her water, taking a small sip before placing it back and zipping up her bag again. As she did so her hands brushed the front pocket of the rucksack and she had to resist the urge to pull out the folded brown package that she knew was in there. It was the cause of all her troubles, yet she couldn’t resist bringing it. Sighing Imogen slid the rucksack back onto her back, just find this place, everything will be alright from there. She spotted a gap in the trees ahead, making her way towards it she almost cried out in relief when she found the dirt road she had been searching for. She hurried along the road, her hair flying behind her. Her pace slackened, when she realized that the house was probably still a long way off. _At least I got this far, now all I have to do is follow this road._ Her thoughts were already racing ahead, to be away from them! Forever!                                                                                                                    

Her legs were ready to buckle beneath her with weariness by the time she spotted a soft glow of yellow light amongst the trees ahead. Speeding up again, Imogen rounded the last bend in the road to come upon a large white building. She stopped her eyes round with surprise. It looked like it belonged in the middle of a bustling city, not amongst the wilds of the forest. To her left and her right it spanned for many meters and with four stories it was almost ominous. The forest effectively hid it, although the pine trees weren’t that much taller than the building. Hesitant now, cowed by its size, she slowly walked up to the front door. She raised her hand in a fist ready to knock, but before she could do so the door swung inwards and light pooled onto the porch. She stiffened. “Hello?” a shadow fell across the light. I peered in but the light blinded me. “Who’s there?”

The woman jumped in fright when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. “How long have you been here?” she turned and looked into the earnest eyes of her loving husband. Her face took on a guilty look. “Not that long I was just writing down ~~..~~ …” “Something you thought of,” he continued for her. She smiled “Yeah,” he grabbed her empty coffee mug and shook his head disparagingly. “You can’t keep doing this! Your running yourself into the ground!” she stood up about to protest but he continued before she could say anything. “You work sixty hours a week, look after Alex **and** you try to finish this book of yours! You’re becoming a mummified zombie and all I ever hear about is, Imogen did this, Imogen did that, oh I think I might have a title for the book today. How long has it been since you and I even talked about anything but this book or work? We don’t even talk about Alex anymore!” He lent in and brought her lips to his, giving her a rugged kiss like he hadn’t done in years. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “I miss us. How we used to be. When we didn’t have a care in the world!” she sighed shakily, her body slumping in defeat. She had been fighting his arguments for months but not tonight, she just couldn’t. So instead she let all the emotions she had been holding back flow. He was right. She had shut herself into her own little world. The world of Imogen and her problems.

“I’m so sorry.” She turned off her computer and with it her different reality.                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 


	11. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just put 'from school' as a constant title. haha so yes this is also from school.

Sighing heavily I dumped my bulging bag on the gravel path and waved good bye to my parents as they sped off down the winding driveway. In front of me lay my new boarding school in all its ‘glory’. Battered and crumbling the main part of the school looked every bit of its 150 years. To the left a smaller, newer building sat, it looked overly cheery in this depressing landscape.

Both buildings had light pouring out of their windows which glowed brightly in the receding light, as I noted this one of the many doors in the old building opened. A woman stepped out on to the path “Lewen Saddler?” she called “yes” I replied. A smile lighting up her face she said “Good we’ve been expecting you” turning and heading into the building she said over her shoulder “grab your bag and I will show you to your room”. Knowing this was the moment that everything was about to get more complicated I leant down grabbed my bad and followed her inside leaving the last shreds of my old life behind.

I discovered that the woman was my principal, Miss Fleas. She was a cheery person and kept up a flow of questions while she showed me to my room which was up five flights of stairs. It was a simple room with one bed, a desk and a small light, once she gave me a rundown of the rules and regulations Miss Fleas left with a wave telling me that dinner started at 7pm in the main hall. Glad to be alone I unpacked and then lay down on the bed, its springs squealing out of misuse.

 Twenty minutes later I grabbed my jacket and headed in what I hoped was the general direction of the main hall, to my relief the throng of students that joined yet took no notice of me proved that I was in fact on the right path. As one big pack of hungry teenagers we went into what must of been the main hall, separating myself I took a seat at one of the emptier tables.

Dinner was uneventful, I ended up having a whole group of students sitting next to me who looked about a year or two younger than me, the food was ordinary but I was glad to put something in my stomach. Once the last of the food had been removed by a bunch of duty students, Miss Fleas stood up and made a quick speech about the upcoming exams, once she was finished to my complete embarrassment, she called my name and asked me to stand up. Every pair of eyes in that hall turned to look at me the students sitting next to me sniggered only making things worse, I was allowed to sit down a couple of seconds later and once everyone was dismissed I was one of the first to get out the open doors fearful that people were waiting to prank me, little did I know that they were waiting for a better chance.

I was lying in my bed at 8:30pm when a knock came at my door startling me out of old memories, quickly I pulled on a top, then I crossed the floor to the door, opening it wide revealing two boys one tall and muscular with a mess of red hair, the other shorter and broader with pale blonde hair. Speaking quietly the taller said “Sorry to bother you, but Miss Fleas sent us to get you” a slight frown creasing my brow I replied with the same quite voice “really? It’s a bit late for that don’t you think” smiling tigtly the shorter said “Miss Fleas always works late”. Frowning still I submitted and followed them up the corridor.

The corridor was lit brightly by yellow wall lights, after walking through a few more abandoned corridors we arrived at a dark class room a second door at the other side of the room, opening the door the taller said “Miss Fleas office is through that door”, suspicion colouring my voice I said “really, it doesn’t look like it” looking annoyed the taller boy said “of course it is, she asked us to bring you to her office” grunting in frustration I walked into the room and headed towards the other door sure that something was wrong. I stopped two steps short of the door when I heard the sound of a lock, whipping around I saw the two boys smirking at me through the glass in the door,  the shorter wave his had comically  and with that off they strode.

Knowing it was hopeless I went back to the other door and tried the handle, it opened easily enough, but the room beyond was empty apart from a few old tables and chairs. I tried the light switch; nothing happened closing the door again I turned back to the other room. It was dark and cold the only light was the small amount that the window let in, I was alone and I knew that no one would be find me until morning when the classes began maybe not even then, I was locked in.

 The boards creaked under my feet as I explored the small room, from what I could see it looked as if it had not been used in many years. Cobwebs covered most of the walls the furniture that was left was either broken or rotting. The only window was partly boarded up and the few areas that weren’t were layered heavily with dust. A noise to my right made me panic, I stood still for a few seconds sure that I was about to be eaten by some freakish monster, but after a few more seconds I was able to identify that the sound was coming from a web in the corner, where a fly was trapped. Laughing at my self I went up to inspect the web only to jump back as a spider the three times the size of my thumb crawled out of its hiding place ready to eat its dinner.

Shivering, I cursed under my breath, how hadn’t I seen this coming?  I mean an even a monkey could have seen that the two boys were up to something, why hadn’t I just gone with my gut feeling and gone back to my room? Shaking off such useless thoughts I grabbed an old desk and pulled it into the middle of the room the sound of the wooden legs on the wood floor making me grit my teeth together, I did the same with a rotting couch and another old desk creating for myself a make shift bed. Pleased with my efforts I settled myself on top and laid down hoping to get some sleep.

As I lay there I listened to the sounds around me, the old building groaning, the wind in the trees outside, the chirping cicadas and the feeble attempts of escape from the fly in the corner. Goosebumps rose on my arms as an owl hooted, followed by a chorus of tiny squeaks in the sealing above me. I imagined little feet running around underneath me trying to work their way up to me, I was scared, even though I would never admit it to anyone else.

I think I nodded off for a while because I jerked awake when I felt eight long hairy arms walking on my face, I quickly through off my attacker, it turned out to be a harmless common spider. My heart rate still high from terror, I got up and paced the room hoping that I could calm down; I found the room to be 6 paces wide and 8 paces long. 

Although it was the middle of summer I was cold, the room had cooled down alarmingly over the night and I was starting to feel it getting back onto my ‘bed’ I prayed to make it out of this terrible night, lying down again I lay there for what felt like hours but ever so slowly I drifted off to sleep. I was plagued by nightmares of huge spiders, hungry owls and dust covered monsters ready to gobble me up. The next time I woke first light was seeping through the dust covered windows unsure if this wasn’t a trick of my eyes I went over to the window and wiped dust off a section of the window, sure enough dawn had finally come.

I had to wait another four hours before I was discovered. The teacher who found me took me off to my bedroom where I gratefully took off my sweat and dust covered clothes and pulled on a new top, once I was done she took me straight to Miss Fleas who knew exactly who was responsible for my night of terror, she dealt with them accordingly. Miss fleas gave me the day off to catch up on the sleep I had lost and so that’s the story of me Lewen Saddler being locked in.


	12. Dark Moon Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one surprisingly isn't a school assignment. Its actually my very first story idea. I gave it up pretty quickly however. So this is all that is left.

The school was quite; all the students had gone home. There was still light but night was approaching fast. The birds in the trees were calling their last goodnights as they waited for night to come.

 My feet crunched on the gravel as I walked towards the front of braemar house. It was in there that I was getting such bad vibes. I stepped on to the balcony of braemar house and slowly walked up to the front doors. I put my hand on the double door and it swung, I jumped slightly. Great, I thought who ever or whatever was here, was expecting me. I took a deep breath and slipped through the open door as carefully and quietly as I possibly could.

The twined stair case of braemar house looked ominous in the half light. I crossed the floor to Jackson hall my bare feet comforted by the soft carpet, I peered in through the glass doors that led into Jackson hall but I couldn't see anything plus I had no bad feelings coming from in there.

 Suddenly I felt a sharp stab of power coming from right behind me. I whipped around to face whoever it was, but there was no one there. “Who’s there” I called out with more confidence than I felt, but no one answered. “Fine then I’ll find you the hard way” .I walked over to B4, the French room. I pushed open the door and took a few steps in and had a look around. The posters were still all there and the tables looked just like we had left them earlier today.

 “Damn” I muttered under my breath I was just about to turn around and head out when I saw a movement. It was a man, before I could react he lunged at me and hit me with such strong force that I flew through the air and crashed into the pole outside B4. I fell to the ground landing on my back the breath knocked out of me. He sprung on top of me ramming his hand in a point in back which always seemed to irritate me.

 I started to change into my wolf form but searing pain shot up and down my body. I let out a small scream and I stopped trying to change. “That’s one thing I really hate about you shape shifters” a sinister voice rasped in my ear. “You all think that you’re so strong and that nothing can stop you”. He turned me over still keeping his hand on that point on my back and I got my first good look at the man who had attacked me. He looked about 40 years old; he had a fuzz of black hair, a crooked nose and teeth that gleamed red as he sneered at me. His body was long and lean and he looked like he had not eaten in a long time. He leaned down to look me in the eye “well I bet you weren't expecting this” he snorted then smiled at me “I know your kinds weakness “as he said this he pressed harder on the point on my back. I screamed out in pain, tears coming into my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself, I was panicking and I knew that I could be dead at any moment, but he called me a ‘shape shifter’ so I don’t think he knew that I was also half demon. For the moment I had to look calm.

 I took another breath and I looked up at him, he was watching me with a look on his face that seemed to say you are the most interesting thing that I have ever encounted. He leant forward slightly intentionally breathing over me; I cringed as the smell reached me, his breath smelt like decaying flesh. I watched as a smile spread over his face as he watched my face distort in disgust. “Do you know what that smell is” he wispered as he inched his face closer to mine “It’s the smell of all the other pretty little, know it all shape shifters I’ve eaten”. He chuckled to himself like he was remembering a personal joke. “And now you’re going to join them” He smiled and huge sharp teeth gleamed in the last light of the day.

 He threw himself on me sinking his teeth into my left arm I screamed as he jerked his head tearing the flesh in his mouth from my arm. Blood poured from the hole in my arm onto the ground. I watched in agony as he stood up and spat the chunk of my flesh onto the floor, he laughed at me and said in a fake French accent “that was the entre now for the main meal”. I felt anger rising inside of me’ how could someone who was about to kill a living, breathing human being make a joke about it.

 Drawing on the anger that was bubbling inside me ready to be released, I conjured a fireball into my right hand the flame licking my hand, I saw him stop laughing and a flash of fear cross through his eyes I smiled in cruel satisfaction as I watched him back away, he turned to run but he was to late I threw the fireball at him, it hit him in the middle of his back. He screamed as the demon flames engulfed his body, I watched him burn and listened to his screams, until all that was left of his body was a pile of ashes.

 The energy that the anger had given me drained out of me leaving me helpless like a  baby. I tried to sit up but pain sprung though my body and I slumped back down on the ground. I looked at my arm, it was in a bad way. The wound was long and deep and bone was visible through all the blood which still flowed freely. I reached down and ripped a shred of material from my dress “sorry braemar but the dress was ruined anyway” I muttered more to keep myself company than anything else. I was going to have to sow on my missing piece of arm, or else I would be left with a gaping hole there for the rest of my life. Slowly using the pole behind me I pushed myself up using only the muscles in my legs, standing unsteadily on my legs I measured the distance between me and the missing piece of my arm.

 My breath was coming fast and unevenly “you can do this it’s only a couple of steps away you can face it”.    


End file.
